After
by lil angel6
Summary: It's a year since Draco graduated from Hogwarts does he go find the girl he thought he would never love. Matalina was a great student in Hogwarts now she lives in the muggle world working for the daily prophet is an old flame of hers going to light up.
1. Prologue

After  
  
Prologue  
  
"I congratulate all of you for graduating." Dumbledore said raising his glass. The seventh year students and all the professors were at the Great Hall for the graduation dinner. Dumbledore was going to announce the top students in each House. "When I announce your name please stand up and stay standing until I finish. The highest student in Hufflepuff is Hannah Abbot." Hannah stood up from the Hufflepuff table and smiled hoping she would get picked. She tried her best throughout all the years and it paid off. She didn't become Head Girl but she was still happy with what she accomplished. "The highest student in Ravenclaw is Jonathan Mudertil." Jonathan stood up from the Ravenclaw table and smiled. He was really nervous; his hands were shaking when he was trying to run his hand through his light brown hair. He was completely surprised. He didn't work that hard yet he always got high marks. Yet, he didn't complain he was happy to be at the top. "The highest student in Gryffindor is Hermione Granger." Hermione stood up and smiled. She knew she was going to get it, hell everyone did. She was the smartest in her whole school. Yet she had to sacrifice everything to get the marks and she was happy with that. In either side of her were Harry and Ron smiling knowing she did do her best. "And the highest student in Slytherin is." Draco Malfoy looked down at Matalina Dunn and gave her a dirty smile. Ever since the beginning they hated each other. Not only was Matalina nice to everyone, even to the Gryffindor students. She and Hermione would always study together when they had classes together. And the other reason was that she had really high marks as Draco, maybe even higher. ". Matalina Dunn." Matalina was in shock. She couldn't believe it. She knew she had high marks but she thought that Draco would beat her. She stood up having a huge smile on her face. "We will have our feast and then after you will go back to your dormitories and get dressed for the graduation ball. And congratulation for the four of you I truly hope will be successful in the time to come." Everybody cheered and when the food appeared on the table the four students sat down and they all started to eat.  
  
Draco looked at Matalina when she sat down. He couldn't believe it; he worked his ass off and was she gets the glory.  
  
"Fucking mudblood." Draco mumbled. Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting right next to him, looked at her "beloved" Draco. It was true Matalina's parents were muggles but she didn't tell any of her Slytherin friends. She didn't want to be tormented and be alone. She never knew why how she got into Slytherin. She always thought she would go to Hufflepuff or in Gryffindor but she was in Slytherin for 7 years and never been caught as being a witch with muggle parents.  
  
"Drakey what's wrong? Who are you talking about? Is Hermione still bugging you? Don't worry it's our last year, you won't have to see her again." Pansy said hanging all over Draco.  
  
"Get off me Parkinson. How many times have I told you that we're over?" Draco said giving her a dirty look. Pansy looked at him with shock. She couldn't believe that her Draco was acting like this to her. She stood up off the table and went with the Slytherin girls. 'I don't even know why I dated her' Draco thought. 'Oh I know she was easy to fuck. Stupid whore.' Draco got out of his gaze and looked up at Dumbledore when he stood up.  
  
"Attention everyone! After the feast you will be able to go back to your dormitories and change for our Graduation dance here. The dance will start at 7:30 so be here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's a year later. Matalina lives in America, Florida to be exact. She works for the Daily Prophet. She does the "What's new?" muggle column and also works at a dental office as a secretary. Draco got kicked out of his home by his father because a mudblood, as they call it, got higher then him in marks and that Draco wouldn't agree to be a Deatheater like his father. He now lives with his grandmother until he has the money to get his own apartment. Hermione became an Auror with Ron and Harry is the seeker for the Chudley Harpies.  
  
They all keep in touch with each other except for Draco. Ever since the incident with his father all his friends deserted him. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
~*~Matalina's POV (Point of view) ~*~  
  
"Stupid ass alarm clock." I woke up having a big head ache. I stayed up so late last night trying to finish the article for the Daily Prophet. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror and laughed. "God Matalina, you look like shit." I took off my cloths and went into the show to have a nice warm bath.  
  
When I finished I turned off the water and got the towel off the rack. I stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around me. I wiped the mirror and just looked at myself again.  
  
"Damn Lina you look hot!!" I said while laughing. I did this a whole lot. I would just talk to myself in the mirror. I don't know why I just do. I walked into my room and saw something fly through my window. "Hi Hedwig. How are you today?" Hedwig chirped happily. "Do you have a letter for me from Harry?" Hedwig dropped a note on my floor. I picked up the note and opened it.  
  
Dear Matalina,  
  
Hi, how are you doing? I'm just bloody tired here. Ever since I made it into the team all I've done is practice, practice and practice. Well it is worth it anyway. So how is it working in a dentist office? And how is it writing for the Daily Prophet? Have I ever told you that I'm so happy that you got hired? I mean you have always wanted to be a journalist and here you are writing for the Daily Prophet.  
  
Well, I just wanted to write you to say hello and I also wanted to ask you if you want to go to Ron and Hermione's announcement party with me? I have no date and I don't think you can ask any of your muggle friends so I would think that we should go. I think I already know what the announcement is going to be about. Everybody should know by now. Well I have to go write back and tell me your answer ok.  
  
From, Harry P.  
  
I folded up the letter and smiled. Ever since I came into Hogwarts I've had a crush on Harry but never said a word. Well I'm not that dumb and I know he likes me because he and Ginny would have gone together or he would have some other person go with him. I know him to well. I went to my desk and sat down. I took a pen and a piece of paper out and started to write.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
Hello, I am doing fine. Work is getting to me though. Last night I stayed up so late trying to write an article for the Prophet but I got it finished and I sent it to the editor right away. It is difficult working two jobs but what can I do. I need money for the muggle world and I need money for the magic world.  
  
I am so proud of you Harry. I always knew that you would be in a quidditch team and knowing me I'm always right about this. How is Sirus anyway? I am so glad that he was proven innocent. Now you wouldn't have to live with your miserable aunt and uncle and your cousin too.  
  
I also do wonder what Ron and Hermione's announcement party will be about but I have an idea though. And of course I will go with you. It will be a pleasure, but you have to tell me when it is because I haven't gotten the slightest clue. I have been so busy with work that I lost the invitation. And I also need to know when I should book days off to go there.  
  
Well I have to go now. Thank God today I have the day off from both jobs. Write back immediately ok. Bye.  
  
Love, Matalina  
  
I folded up the note and went back to the window sill where Hedwig was waiting.  
  
"Here you go girl. Give Harry a kiss for me." I kissed Hedwig on the head and she flew off. It took him seven years to tell me that he likes me. Well not seven I think. I don't know I'm just happy that he likes me and that I get to see him, Ron and Hermione again.  
  
I was about to leave my bedroom when another owl came through my room. But the owl didn't stay; it just flew around the room and dropped a package on my bed. When the owl flew out the window I went to my bed and opened the package. It was the Hogwarts yearbook. It was filled with moving pictures of all the professors and all the students that graduated. She looked through the book and smiled at every picture. There were some pictures of Hermione and I and there was a picture of Cedric and I. It was my third year in Hogwarts. Cedric and I were dating for a couple months but broke it off because we thought it was better if we were just friends. But the year after was a tragic. That was the year Cedric died. I still think of him and miss him dearly.  
  
I wiped my tears off my face and flipped through the pages. There were different sections for the student pictures. It was the four Houses. When I reached the Slytherin section I had a big smile on my face. I looked at every picture and smiled at all my friends. But when I got to his picture I just stayed still. I remembered what happened the night of the graduation. It happened after the feast and before the dance. I wanted to forget about it because I always knew why he did it. He just did so he can brag to all his friends that he fucked at least 90% of the girls when he was in Hogwarts. But I still had this feeling that he did it because he had feelings for me and I had feelings for him. I just couldn't believe it truly happened. 


End file.
